


【Harryson】不要试图叫醒一只狮子

by Cyseus



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyseus/pseuds/Cyseus
Relationships: Harry Kane/Son Heung-Min
Kudos: 7





	【Harryson】不要试图叫醒一只狮子

哈里·凯恩的起床气表现在醒了之后不想说话，但不要试图用一些愚蠢的方法去叫醒他，不然遭殃的很可能就是自己。孙兴慜是第一次在凯恩家过夜后才知道这件事的。

——

阳光透过百叶窗，偷偷爬过熟睡的人的睫毛，孙兴慜缓缓睁开眼，伸了个懒腰，从美梦中醒来。他转过身，看见凯恩还在睡觉，就静静地欣赏了一会儿枕边人的睡颜，觉得这时候的英国人还挺可爱的，像一只短毛猫。

孙兴慜一脚把被子蹬掉，身上还穿着一件单薄的黑色背心，十月的伦敦稍微有点凉，不过他并不觉得冷。年轻的运动员身体素质都强得很。

突然回想起昨天晚上发生的事，二十几岁的韩国男孩脸一下子就红透了，红晕一直蔓延到耳尖。

“嘶，啊，这真是......”他一只手捂上了额头，又抓了抓自己乌黑的头发，而后反应过来自己竟然在害羞，又不由自主地笑了起来，喃喃道：“干什么啊，孙兴慜，不要表现得像个羞涩的十八岁高中生。”

“Harry，Harry！”他小声地唤着对方的名字，还故意拖起了长音，“Harry Kane——”，可惜对方还是一动不动，睡得很安稳。  
  
他凑到凯恩身边，见伦敦人微微颦眉，便伸手把那漂亮的眉毛抚平，手指又轻轻划过眼睑以及高高的鼻梁，指尖在鼻尖上轻轻一点。

这似乎还不够，幼稚的韩国人不知为何就起了兴致，开始描摹起凯恩的五官、脖颈和锁骨。

如果仅仅是这样也就算了。

当那只骨节分明的手一路下移，停在腹部甚至接近腹股沟的位置时，另一双强有力而温暖的大手紧紧箍住了孙兴慜的手腕。

后者抬起头，然后晒然一笑：“啊那个，说实在的，你的身材还不错嘛......”他试图想要抽出手来，却没有成功，对方反而加大了力度。

凯恩这才坐起身，他一挑眉，盯着孙兴慜看了好一会儿，才发出有些低哑的嗓音：“哦，是吗？你现在才知道？”

“...不过没有关系，”完全清醒了的英国男人又箍住了那另一只手，倾起身子慢慢向对方压去。他们的脸凑的很近，英国男人一脸平静地拽着那只停留在腹部的手往下更进一步，孙兴慜这才反应过来了自己到底都做了些什么过火的事，他现在感觉自己有点发烫。

“你很喜欢我的五官和身体？”

“啊？不是，唔...”孙兴慜的嘴唇被轻轻贴住。

“那就自己再来好好感受一下，画家不就是要切身体会才能完成伟大的艺术作品吗？”

又是深深一吻。

——

大约是哈里凯恩还带着起床气，反正再次醒来时孙兴慜觉得自己累得好像是刚踢满了一场九十分钟的英超比赛一样。

凯恩端了一杯咖啡等着自己的场上场下的最佳partner醒来，嘴角噙着笑意，看来是又变回了沉着冷静的热刺10号。

只不过这次，换成孙兴慜有起床气了。


End file.
